clonehighfandomcom-20200214-history
Joan of Arc
Jeanne D'arc (Joan of Arc) is the secondary main character of Clone High. She is the 16 year old clone of French revolutionist Jeanne D'arc. Unlike her original counterpart, Joan is a dispassionate, nihilistic Atheist, who dresses like somewhat of a goth. She has an unrequited crush on Abe, but won't admit it, due to being friendzoned, by him, while he dates her arch-rival, Cleo. She is voiced by Nicole Sullivan. Biography Joan is a cynical, sarcastic, angst-ridden, self-proclaimed goth girl who has a secret crush on her best friend Abe. Joan is treated as a nobody at Clone High and doesn't get any respect from her classmates. Joan admits to being a "goth" though she doesn't appear to exhibit the typical behavior most Goth teens have, and she appears to have a more "art girl" appearance, similar to Jane Lane from the other MTV series Daria. Appearance Joan is an attractive 16-year-old girl. She tall, thin with lush breasts, big ass, skinny and weak hands, thin fingers on hands and pale skin . She is seen wearing a short tight black long-sleeved pullover (even in winter), exposing boobs аnd half her flat white belly and tight dark green cargo pants with black combat boots. She has short dark red hair, dark purple lipstick, wears black eye shadow and a black choker around her neck. She also wears an orthodontic retainers. Joan's original design during the Clone High School, USA! development in the early 2000s, she was shown as more human-like and proportional yet she had more darker, unsettling "Gothic" appearance and jet-black hair yet wore the same outfit that she wears in the series, she also appeared as much less attractive as she is in the TV series. She bore a slight resemblance to Lydia Deetz from Beetlejuice, the film and animated series. Personality Joan disguises herself as stoic, uncaring, aloof and calm but is in fact emotionally unstable and very insecure about herself. She is very frustrated with herself and with Abe who is obsessed with chasing Cleo instead of her. She brings out her grief by crying and has confided with various characters such as Mr. Butlertron, Gandhi and Jesus Cristo whenever she needs emotional support. She is very dry-humored, sharp-tongued, sarcastic and at times can be very grumpy. She is prone to violence too, hitting and punching however gets on her nerves mostly Gandhi and JFK are victims. She is very strong-willed and has a very tomboyish personality and shown as a feminist and environmentalist. It is revealed in the episode Room of One's Clone, that Joan is a vegetarian. Relationships Abe Lincoln Abe Lincoln has been Joan's best friend since childhood. She is deeply in love with him, however it is unclear for how long she has had this crush. Despite her constant annoyance of Abe being oblivious to her feelings towards him, and how easily he is willing to give in to Cleo, she still cares very deeply for him. Gandhi Though Joan generally doesn't like Gandhi directly, they both consider Abe their best friend. So, by devoting much of her time to him, she ends up spending a lot of time with Gandhi as well. The two sometimes get on each others nerves but for the most part are fairly good friends. Gandhi knows about Joan's crush on Abe, but never tells him. He sometimes tries to help her, such as in the episode Sleep of Faith . Joan tells Gandhi to pretend she said something funny when Abe comes, however he fails at succeeding because the funny thing he thought of was that she just farted. Joan will often hurt Gandhi when he gets on her nerves. She has punched him in the face twice. Once in Escape to Beer Mountain , for looking at her breasts, and again in A.D.D. for taking her retainer. Cleo Cleopatra is Joan's rival. It's a classic case of "Betty and Veronica Syndrome", often used on shows or movies aimed at males an females writers will write two main female character. One that is often praised for being better looking and more popular, Cleo in this case, and the other being often neglected yet a genuinely nicer person, Joan in this case. Joan's hatred for Cleo first started at JFK's party when Cleo expressed interest in Abe. However it was only one sided at this point. In Sleep of Faith Joan worries about Abe not getting enough sleep, and confronts Cleo about this and tells her that they need to help Abe. When she sees that Cleo doesn't care about him at all her hatred escalates. In A Room of One's Clone Cleo and Joan have to move in together in the same room. This causes them to fight more than usual eventually turning into a cat fight. Eventually a pie fight resolves the conflict and appearently they agree to have an unspoken hatred for each other. They don't fight for the next few episodes really until Makeover Makeover Makeover, when Cleo is blatantly mean to Joan but later decides to help her out by giving her a makeover. JFK JFK hits on Joan quite frequently to which Joan always ends up hurting him in some way. This is probably just because she doesn't like being objectified, as we see that she also punches Gandhi for talking about her breasts in Escape to Beer Mountain. In Homecoming: a Shot in D'arc, JFK finds himself attracted to Joan while she is pretending to be a boy to play on the basketball team. In the last episode JFK tells Joan that he always liked her when she was just herself, and that Abe only started noticing her because of her makeover. Toots Toots is the single clonefather of Joan of Arc. She addresses him by name, instead of "dad". Despite his incompetence, foolish decisions, and tendency to destroy everything, Joan still loves him, because of how he's provided for her, all her life. Like with Abe, Joan struggles to stop Toots from doing stupid things and getting himself in bad situations. The biggest examples of this were in "A Room of One's Clone: The Pie of the Storm", when Toots revealed that he constructed the house to be highly flammable, resulting in it getting destroyed, and then later, Toots falling in love with Cleo's Foster Mom and moving in with her. This threw a major curveball at Joan's life, and it wasn't even for the best, but all of Joan's warnings fell on deaf ears to the blind guy. Original Jeanne D'arc Joan disagrees with almost everything Jeanne D'arc stood for. For example, Joan is an Atheist, while Jeanne was a highly religious Catholic. That being said, Joan doesn't try to live up to her clonemother's legacy, like other clones do, and instead fully embraces her own personality and goes her own way. Unfortunately, she can't seem to get away from her destiny either. In "A.D.D.: the Last D is for Disorder", Joan thought she was hearing voices from God and/or other religious figures in Heaven. Upon hearing this, Joan almost instantly started believing in God. Joan's first quote upon enlightenment was "The voices, finally, the voices!". Since she had proof of her clonemother's standards to be founded on truth. She could take seriously the attempts at being like her. It wasn't until later on, that she found out these voices were actually just radio signals from a Christian radio station being picked up by her retainer, which logically, got her to go back to the way she was before. In "Homecoming: A Shot in D'Arc", she knew the story of Jeanne D'arc being burned at the stake for standing up for what she believed in. This, however, didn't stop her from standing up for gender equality in basketball. Mostly, this was due to her thinking that in modern society, there'd be no way people would sincerely incinerate her. At least, not until Mr. Butlertron computed the statistics of that fate's likelihood. He gave her a rather disturbing number, which struck a nerve for a second, but still didn't curb her devotion to do what was right. In "A Room of One's Clone: The Pie of the Storm", a very ironic coincidence ensued, when a hurricane struck Exclamation! U.S.A., and a bolt of lightning struck her house and burned it to the ground, mirroring her clonemother's ultimate fate. Luckily for Joan, it wasn't herself that got destroyed in the fire, but this would only be the first of many bridges, she'd cross to reach her true destiny. Gallery Joan of Arc (Theme Song).png|Joan's title card 4-7.jpg|Joan as "John Dark" alone.jpg|Joan after Abe's makeover PDVD_088.jpg|Joan in her underwear JoanMakeover.jpg|Joan after Cleo's Makeover JoanPower.jpg|Joan "hearing god". Scarves.jpg|Joan with scarf Screenshot2010-09-03at45557PM.png|Joan in JFK's clothes Screenshot2010-09-03at42333PM.png|Joan at prom Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Clones Category:Main Cast Category:Students